Generally speaking, a HVA pixel electrode has a Fine Slit structure, and no pixel electrode is arranged in the slit parts of said Fine Slit structure. As a result, the controllability of the slit parts over the electric field is poor, and the controllability over the liquid crystal molecules thereof is poor accordingly. Consequently, during display, dark strips would appear in the regions corresponding to the slit parts. Under the circumstances, the light transmittance efficiency of liquid crystal is suffered to a certain extent, and thus the penetration of liquid crystal display panel is suffered.
Based on the above situations, a method for manufacturing HVA pixel electrode, which can improve the penetration of liquid crystal display panel, and a corresponding array substrate are urgently needed.